All it can take is a simple letter
by deafeningfunsoul
Summary: Inuyasha has been hiding something, something that only Kagome knows. What happens when Inuyasha works up the courge to tell his secret to the person who is the main reason he has the secret. shounen-ai Sesshomaru/Inuyasha.
Happy birthday My Mutilated Heart! I hope you enjoy this wonderful fanfic and all so I hope you enjoy your day, and may your birthday be filled with happiness and joyfulness.

P.S.

Thanks for getting me into Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

I don't know how, when or why it happened but it did. I fell in love with you. You my half brother. I know it's wrong but I can't help how I feel about you. I don't know why I'm writing to you instead of telling your face, maybe it's because I'm afraid of when you look at me and reject me, I'll see the disgust and hatred and I don't think that I could live with myself if I saw that. I just wanted let you know how I felt it's been eating me up on the inside so when you next see please don't treat me any different to how you already see me.

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru read the letter over and over again, he couldn't believe it, his own half brother felt that way towards him and he didn't feel disgusted or hate for the younger one. In fact he felt relieved not only were his feeling returned, but his beloved brother didn't hate him. Now he can live with no regrets.

Sesshomaru looked up at the bright starry night sky, his long silver hair flowed through the wind that gently blew. Contemplating whether or not he should leave for the next 24 hours was not a hard decision, what was though, is telling Rin that she might have a new father figure to be around or though that might not be as hard as telling Jakan that his beloved demon prince is taken. Maybe he should leave that until after he met up with Inuyasha.

"Rin, Jakan. I'll be away for the next twenty-four hours, don't follow me and stay here." Sesshomaru started to make his way in the direction of Inuyasha's home.

"Hai." Called Rin. "Good luck with what ever it is, Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama."

With that he makes his way towards the direction of his brothers new home. Sesshomaru started to run through the forest jumping through bushes while advoiding trees that would seem to jump out of nowhere. When Sesshomaru arrived at the sacred tree he spotting Inuyasha sitting down beside the Kagome talking in hushed voices. Soon Inuyasha looked up and away from his friend and noticed Sesshomaru looking at him. His breath was still, he was here. Was it a good thing or not, has yet to be decided.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the elder demon, her face was straight and emotionless. "If you so much as hurt Inuyasha, I will find you, and I will kill you the slowest way possible and I mean it. I don't care if you're a demon or not, Inuyasha is my best and closest friend." Kagome warned before disappearing towards the village.

"If you're here to tell me how disgusted you are in me than go ahead." Inuyasha sighed.

"Not at all Inuyasha, I'm here to return my feelings. I know I haven't been around or acted the way a brother should but that doesn't mean I can't be your lover, even if it's long distance we can still write to one another." Sesshomaru smiled one of those rare kind and gentle smiles.

"Sesshomaru..." whispered the hanyo.

"In the past when I said I would kill you for fathers sword, in truth I was egging you on so you can strive to become more stronger, so you can protect those who are close to you. I have always loved you even when you and that Miko where going out before she betrayed you." Sesshomaru sat beside Inuyasha and placed his hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "I love you Inuyasha. I don't despise you, I'm not disgusted with you and most of all I'm not going to reject you."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. It was brief but there was a spark, a spark that could ignite a flame with just one touch. "I Love you too Sesshomaru." Inuyasha kissed the older one back.

The two continued to kiss as if the world had stopped around them, but that feeling had to come to stop because their lungs were screaming for oxygen. Even though they were demons they still needed air. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, a smile braced his lips that reached his eyes, it was a true smile. One that Inuyasha knew he would only see.

"Sesshomaru, what about Rin and Jakan?" The hanyo asked.

"Jakan most likely won't take this too well, and Rin will be pleased that she'll have another parental figure around," Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of his adopted daughter running up to and hugging Inuyasha. "What about that girl Kagome?"

"Kagome is my best friend, she was the one who came up with the idea about the letter, she's the one who gives me the confidence to be here now and not cower away. She's like a sister to me."

"The demon slayer?"

"Her eyes are on the monk." Inuyasha sighed at the question.

"Okay, as long as I know that you're not going to be targeted by the female population I'm fine." Sesshomaru reasoned knowing the younger demon was getting frustrated with the questions.

"Sesshomaru, I won't leave you for a woman, I can give you that. But why the doubt in my faithfulness?" Inuyasha questioned the older dog demon.

"You were once with Kikyo, a women for that matter. I have to certain that you'll never leave me for a woman."

Sesshomaru looked to the ground.

"That was a long time ago, I fell out of love with her when she tried to kill Kagome. She didn't understand the relationship I have with Kagome, sure I still care about Kikyo in some way but she doesn't have my heart like you do." Inuyasha began to blush a soft red.

"Inuyasha..." It was Sesshomaru's turn to be speechless.

"And even though I act different around Kagome it's because of how I see her as a younger sister and I need to protect her from grave danger. I wan to be with you and you alone."

"Inuyasha I understand and I love you too." Sesshomaru leaned in and stole a kiss from Inuyasha's lips.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make every time we end up in battle against each other an intense sparring session so we won't end up getting our feelings hurt."

"That's fine with me. I hate fighting with anyway." Sesshomaru gently placed his forehead against Inuyasha's and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his newly found lover.

"Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say your name." Inuyasha smiled peacefully. Never had Inuyasha felt this peaceful before, not even when he was with Kikyo did he feel like this.

Sesshomaru smiled back as he began to cuddle with the younger one. The two didn't realise when they both feel asleep until Kagome came and woke them before day break to tell Sesshomaru to leave before someone saw him, nodding a thanks towards Kagome Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead before leaving.

Inuyasha blushed when he saw the shit-eating-grin on Kagome's face. He could see her coming up with all these smartass comments in her head. When his grin started to match hers she sat down in front of him and looked at him as if waiting for him to tell her what happened.

"What do you want to know?" He gave in.

"Tell me what happened the whole thing." He was going to regret this wasn't he?

"Well..." Inuyasha went on explaining what happened after she left, Kagome just sat and listened to what he said, he knew he could trust her not to tell, she's even told him a few secrets that no one else knows about.

"So to sum it up you both confessed, spent time together, came to the agreement of a long distance relationship , kissed, cuddled and said mushy stuff together."

"Yes."

"What should we do about Shippo?" Don't get her wrong she supported Inuyasha all the way but the one thing she hasn't thought about in the situation is the young Kitsune they practically adopted.

"Well, Since he normally stays with me when you leave to your time, I think that when you finally decide to come back for good we can do something like split custody or something."

"He stays with me for a month or two and same thing for when he's with me." Inuyasha said his thought out loud.

"Sounds good to me."

4 years later

It had been a year since Kagome had returned and Inuyasha's idea turned out well even though Inuyasha lived near the village. Shippo wasn't too happy that Kagome and Inuyasha won't be leaving together but he was happy that Inuyasha was happy, Kagome one request one she came back, she knew it was selfish of her but she wanted to see her son grow up and help him when he needed it also so she can be there for when people needed her and her Miko powers to kill and destroy demons. She made a wish that she'll become Immortal and it was granted. Today was a day out for the group of friends who became like family to one another.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around the demons neck. "It's been so long!"

"Hello Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please let go of my mate before I have to tear you off him." Came a deep voice from behind.

Kagome suddenly let go of Inuyasha and looked at him with wide eyes. "You two finally mated?" Kagome's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes we did and we're both happy." Inuyasha smiled lovingly at Sesshomaru who smiled back.

The End

I hope you like your birthday present, I don't know how I did but here it is, Happy Birthday and as I said I hope you have a wonderful day.

To other people who read this please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
